I'll Always Love You!
by 26TARDIS
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka are on a relationship but is their love strong enough. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, but by God if I were to owned (day dreams), the story is based on the song named: _Love song from The Cure_. Great song by the way, totally love it.

**I'll always love you**

He woke up with a migraine the size of the moon. He needed coffee that will probably help with the headache, he turn to the other side of the bed, it was empty. Iruka had to push himself out of bed; it was getting bright outside nothing better like a sunny day. He got in to the shower; there was a wet towel on the floor. He went in to kitchen and got a cup of coffee, was about to grab the sugar when he saw the piece of paper. He put the cup down and grabbed the paper… He had to sit down.

_The day before……_

They were sitting on the small kitchen trying to evade the awkward silence that was hanging around them by eating. Kakashi get up and poured himself more coffee. Iruka just followed him with his eyes.

"So… What are you doing today, Iruka?"- Looking out the window.

"Uhmm… I have to go to the academy."- Without even trying to see him. - "And then I have to run some errands, like go to the market, and you."

"I have stuff to do"- Still looking at the window

"Like going to the memorial stone?"- Kakashi didn't answer the question, Iruka finally look up but he was gone.

Some thing was wrong; Iruka had that feeling since Kakashi had come back. It wasn't like other times when he'll be moody for a day or two but then after that and with his wounds healed; he'll be back to his old self. But now it was that darkness around him and then there were the nightmares. It had been a week since he had came back and they have only made love once, Kakashi was silent during the whole time not wanting to meet Iruka's eyes, and after he just fell a sleep.

The nightmares started two days after he had come back, first they will just wake him up, but then he'll do it screaming and sweating. Iruka was trying to cope with it, blaming it on stress of the missions but last night he had waking up screaming a name… Not any name… Obito's name. When he ask him about it, he didn't answer, he just went back to sleep.

He went to academy; he didn't feel like it going but still went. He was helpless at class and catches himself looking at the clock even more than the students. His mind kept wandering around Kakashi, he wasn't mad about it shock maybe, but not mad, the thing that kept bugging him it was Kakashi's reaction to the whole thing, this morning it was just cold, he's never seeing him like that. Ok, so he still had issues about Obito. It's not like he still in love with him. The academy's bell rang.

Iruka started to grab his things. What if he still loves him? He got out of the academy and started walking home before he realized he was standing in front of the memorial stone. What if he still loves him?

"Does he still love you?"- He asked the stone so afraid of an answer-"Has he ever stopped loving you?"

The wind blow, it was getting late and he still had to go home and make dinner. He got home and began to tidy up the place when Kakashi was there everything was everywhere.

"Where are you Kashi? Is getting late"- He look out the window Kakashi was no where to be seen.

He made himself a cup of ramen there was no point of cooking dinner if he was eating alone, sat on the sofa and closed his eyes, he didn't want to think about it and yet he couldn't stop. He was starting to fall a sleep when a familiar scent got to his nose. He opens his eyes to find him sitting on the little table in front of him.

"Sorry to wake up. I was just…."- He said looking at a sleepy Iruka.

"It's Ok, did you eat dinner already?"- Try to get up but was stop by Kakashi

"Yeah, I mean no… but is Ok."- Feather light fingers touching Iruka's face- You should go to bed, you look tired. I'll finish up here.

Iruka got up he had so many questions, but he was afraid of the answers. What if Kakashi had a change of mind? Maybe he had realized that he didn't stop loving Obito, that he and Iruka were all wrong for each other. What if he wants to break up?

He didn't know what to do he sat on the bed unable to undress, wanting to cry. What if he decides to leave? He went in to bathroom feeling sick on the stomach.

"Ruka…. What the f….. You ok…"- He saw him kneeling in front of the toilet, didn't really what to do, what to say? He just grab his head pull his hair back and press.-"Easy…. You don't want to hurt your self. Better now?"- Iruka just nodded-"You don't seem to have a fever."- He look into Iruka's eyes, he could easily drown on those.-"Come on I'll help you to bed"

Iruka try to get up, but Kakashi easily swept him off his feet and carry him to bed. Then went back to the kitchen and grab him a glass of water.

"Come, Ru… Drink this"- Iruka sat and took the glass. - "slow. There we go. Do you head hurts? Still got nausea?"

"I look awful, don't I?"-Kakashi just shocks his head and try to give him a kiss but Iruka turn his head and miss.-"No… Don't!"

"Why, can't I kiss you Ru?"- He hold Iruka's hands between his.-"You don't want me to?"

"Yes… Is just that I"- Trying to get away from Kakashi's gaze.-"I just…."- Looking at the bathroom.

"Do you think I really mind?"

"Kashi, you don't have to…"

"Ru I'll be leaving to a mission tomorrow morning, and I won't be kissing those lips for a week."-Holding his face so there was no escape.

Butterfly kisses on top of Iruka's lips, he felt Kakashi's mouth move over his neck, arms wrapping him like a soft cloud. He didn't stop him, he couldn't stop him, he didn't want to. Kakashi was his at least only for that night. The next day probably before he leaves for his mission he would tell Iruka his real feelings and then he would deal with it, but not now… Now it was only them and the world and everybody else can screw themselves. He let Kakashi undressed him without saying one word. He let him kissed where ever he want it, how ever he want it.

"Kashi….My Kashi…."- Feeling Kakashi's hand every where, he new he was about to come and by the way Kakashi was trembling he was just about too. He felt it, he was there but then instead of exploding he stop breathing, it was so horrible, his heart was racing, his head pounding and then the tears came.

Kakashi stop, when he heard Iruka's sobbing, they had had rough sex before but never made Iruka cry.

"Ru… What's wrong Ru?"- He was shaking and would not look him on the eye- "Did I hurt you? Did I do something wrong?"

"No…"- It came just a whisper, he wanted to keep going to enjoy the love making with Kakashi, but he couldn't stop crying.

"Ru…. For god's sake. Tell me what's wrong."- He try to hug him but Iruka refused.-"Please Ru, Stop crying and tell me.

"Don't do this…"- Kakashi was about to question something but he stop him.-"I can let you do this, if you're doing it out of pity… I don't think I deserve it.

"OK. First. I have never ever done some one out of pity."-He gave a sigh and tries to smile just to calm Iruka.-"Second. I though I made clear that this would last only while you want it. So the minute you want me out, I'm out. "-Kakashi grab Iruka's face and gave him a ten second frenchie that made Iruka's toes curl.-"You control the game, Ru. Do you still want me as a player?"

"The question is… Do you still want to"- There was no answer, words were not allowed after that. Iruka brain stops working at the feeling of Kakashi's body on top of his. He let him ride and after that he fell to sleep on his arms.

_Present day….._

Iruka had to sit down his knees felt boneless; his fingers were shaking while trying to unfold the paper. He finally opens it and his heart skip a bit. He stares at the note not wanting to cry. The note read:

_**Even if you want me out Ru. I will always love you!**_

**Author's Note: ****Please don't forget to review, I know too much angst but I didn't feel like writing humor this time**, **and thanks to everybody for taking the time to read this. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Naruto, but that won't stop me from dreaming.**

_**No existe ningún borrador mágico**_

_**Para borrar todos los errores cometidos.**_

_**Que pasaría si las flores solo se marchitaran **_

_**O solo se quedaran como botones.**_

_**Duele la realidad, duele,**_

_**La fantasía solo se queda en los sueños!**_

_**Que pasaría si nunca muero**_

_**Y no tuviera la oportunidad de nacer de nuevo!**_

**Pandora's Box**

He woke up. For the first time in the week there were no nightmares. He had to go. He had a mission. He had duties, even if it meant leaving Iruka on that state. He looks at the younger man sleeping beside him, Iruka look almost like a little kid who needed protection. Kakashi gather his things and went into the bathroom to shower before he leaves. It was barely four in the morning so he had only sleep for less than three hours, he stood in front of the bed once again watching Iruka sleep, he really didn't want to leave, and he would kill just to get back on the bed next to him. He gotnearer and presses a soft kiss on Iruka's back, got on the window and jump.

The mission wasn't that bad, putting aside that he couldn't concentrate, he couldn't stop thinking about Iruka, he look so hurt that night but Kakashi didn't have the guts to tell him, sometimes he felt his hearth like a little Pandora's box with so much crap inside and so afraid of Iruka opening it. What if I didn't like what's inside? What if he does if after finding out Iruka doesn't want him anymore? He couldn't afford to lose another precious person, if Iruka left there would be nothing else for him.

He kept rewinding the last day he had done everything wrong, starting with the morning just leaving without explanation, he needed to clear his head and as always ended up at the memorial stone, and Iruka was there. He saw him from the tree, saw Iruka crying but didn't find the courage to go and hold him and tell him the true. Then he went home hoping he was a sleep and instead fund him in worst state than in the morning. That night he would have give up his right arm if that would have make Iruka happy again but instead he stood silent not wanting to hurt Iruka with more words and promises he didn't know if he could keep. He wanted to make him understand his feelings towards Iruka without words.

Now he regretted leaving the note. He should had told Iruka he love him face to face and not with a silly note, that now was probably on the trash but it was so difficult and he didn't want to hurt him, but maybe if he explain the whole situation to Iruka how afraid he was to express his feelings, how everybody he care for end up dying, maybe he would understand.

"Problems Kakashi?"- Asuma had been observing him since the begging of the mission.-"You seem distracted. Wanna talk about it?"- He lit a cigarette.

"Problems…. Where to begin?"

"It's Iruka … You guys fought?"- Kakashi just moves his head saying no.

"I wish it had been a fight at least I'll new what to do about it."- Looking at the floor.-"I hurt him."

"Well does he know that you are sorry? You two have been together for what almost a year, I think he knows when you don't mean what you say". - He lit a second cigarette.

"It'll be two next month."- He waited a little looking for the perfect words to make his question.-"How do you guys do it."- He look up and saw the clueless expression on Asuma's face.-"I mean how do make you relationship with Kurenai work, I mean with all the stress from the missions. How do you make sure she knows you care and that you love her?"

"Just like that… I tell her… I make sure she knows. No one know how to read minds Kakashi and if that's the problem with Iruka I think you should tell him how you feel instead of making him play the guessing game, nobody likes that and I gets tiresome with time."

"Yeah… I know I think I been pretty selfish about it."

"Well you got time to think about it, there still one more day before we go back. So let try making our best."

"Yeah….."

His mood change the next day, he was just happy to go home he couldn't keep it inside even Asuma had to make a comment. He wanted to see his Iruka, to hug him and kiss him so hard he'll stop breathing. He wasn't looking, just heard the snap and then the pain grab a hold of his whole leg, it made him fall and hit his head against the floor. He heard Asuma scream his name and then everything went black. His last thought was for Iruka.

Iruka was sitting looking outside the window, there was something about that day didn't feel right maybe it was because it look like it was gonna rain. Kakashi was supposed to be back at night and would wait for him. They need to talk. He want to know for sure what Kakashi's feelings for him were, sure the note had bring some light to it but he want to hear from him.

"Kashi… Don't be late I wanna go to sleep early"- He couldn't help but smile never on their life together have they gone to sleep early. Suddenly he felt Goosebumps crawling all over his body.

**Author's Note:**** Thanks again for all the reviews and for taking the time to read this. Sorry if it a little angst again is just that is my bday this week I'm always sad on my bday don't know why. Oh almost forgot these are the lyrics in English for the little song on top, that's from the soundtrack of the movie Amores Perros. **

_**There is no magic eraser**_

_**To erase all the mistakes…**_

_**What if flowers just wither?**_

_**Or simply stay as buds**_

_**It hurts… Reality hurts!**_

_**Fantasy stay only in dreams!!!**_

_**What if I never die…?**_

_**And I don't have a chance to be born again!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, neither the song below, but still I can dream.

**Taken all I could take,  
And I cannot wait.  
We're wasting too much time  
Being strong, holding on.  
Can't let it bring us down.  
My life with you means everything,  
so I won't give up that easily.  
I'll blow it away, blow it away.  
Can we make this something good?  
'Cause it's all misunderstood.  
Well, I'll try to do it right this time around**

**It's not over**

He heard Asuma scream his name and then everything went black. He was barely conscious while Asuma was trying to mend his leg, the pain was horrible and the fact that he had fell on his head didn't help at all, Iruka is gonna laugh when he finds out. That thought made him relax, he wasn't dead just hurt and that would only delay his encounter with Iruka and enhance Kakashi's horniest. He took the pills that Asuma gave him and fell a sleep hoping he'll woke up at home.

Iruka open the door to find Asuma standing there with a grief expression, he didn't even listen to what he had to say, he just heard _**Kakashi…… Hurt… Hospital**_. He didn't wait for him either just started running until he reached the hospital.

"Iruka you know this is a hospital, I know you are concern but you can not run on the hallways"- Shizune was the one to stop him.

"Where's he?"- Panting for air.-"I need to see him."

"He is ok, there is no infection, and you can see him as soon as the nurse is done with him."-She pointed to a chair-"Why don't you sit down? I'll get you some water."

Iruka just nodded and grab a chair he hated hospitals even more than Kakashi just because he was the one doing the wait while Kakashi lay on bed most of the time unconscious. He was the one counting the minutes while Kakashi snore under drugs. How long did the nurse was gonna take, he stare at the ceiling loosing patience, he look at his watch almost eleven, he forgot to call the academy maybe Asuma did. He would have to go and check as soon as he made sure that Kakashi was ok. Pakkun appeared that meant he was awake now.

"Yo. Iruka. He is ok you can stop crying now."- Pakkun teased.

"Who says I'm crying? How is he?"- Trying not to look him straight on the eye so he wouldn't know Iruka indeed was about to cry.

"You know the bastard is not worth it, I say we ditch him. We can make a pretty decent couple, you'll cook for me and I'll never give you a reason to be upset, I'll even get your paper in the mornings."- Iruka just smile at the preposition, he knew Kakashi had send him to try and calm Iruka.-" I don't know who had the brilliant idea of making that bastard jonin, he can't even climb a tree without falling."

"Is that what happened?"- Iruka was some how relieve, his mind was going on and on about all the ways of how he ended up in the hospital and all the possible injuries he could have.-"He just fell of a tree."

" Can you believe that jerk making you worry for nothing?"- The nurse got out the room along with Tsunade-sama.

"Iruka. He's ok, he just needs to rest, his leg is pretty bad but it'll be fine in least than a week if he doesn't force it. We give him something so he's asleep right now."- Tsunade -sama just started walking joined by Shizune but just before turning the corner she look back at Iruka.-" If you hit him right now he wont feel a thing I promise."

He went into the room and indeed he was sleeping. He though about what lady Tsunade had say, what if he hits him no one would know and he was so mad at him for making him worry. He got near the bed and started to check him, he's got a big bump right on top of his left ear, no scratches, and his leg was in casket all the way till his knee. After passing a tender hand over that bird nest that Kakashi call hair he grab a chair and sat down.

Kakashi woke up to find Iruka sitting on chair next to him sleeping his head resting on his right hand. He look at the window judging by the shadows in the room was late afternoon probably after five. He had been sleeping all that time. Tsunade- Sama really knew her way around drugs. He turns to face Iruka. He was in the hospital again and Iruka was probably mad at him… Again. He tries to move his leg just to check what cause him to moan in pain.

"Pakkun was right. I should just dump you."- Smiling at Kakashi's face of pain.

"Great! There I was thinking he was gonna be some help… Traitor."- Putting his better face of hurt.-"You mad?"

"No Kakashi, I'm actually glad that you're hurt and in a hospital."- Getting up.-"Of course I'm mad! How did you hurt yourself?"- Changing the subject.

"I was fighting."

"Hummn. You were fighting? Ja.-Kakashi try to avoid Iruka's questioning stare. - "With a tree?"

"So… He told you, ha?"- Making a note to self to kill Pakkun ASAP. - "You may laugh now. I don't care."

"Well I do and I'm not laughing."- Kakashi stomach growl and he just blush a little.-"I take that you're hungry."- Kakashi just nodded. - "Well me too. I'll go down the cafeteria and see what I can find."

"Ru… I'm sorry I got you worried."

"I'll get you some soup."

They ate in silence. After a while Iruka turn on the TV only to find nothing worth watching, Kakashi kept glancing at Iruka from time to time.

"What?"- Starting to get annoyed with the whole glancing thingy – "If you want something just tell me."

"My knee is itching."

"So…."

"Iruka! It's really bad. Can you…?"- Making his best sad puppy face.-"Please…"

"Ahhoh… Ok…. Where?"- Trying to sound annoyed but falling on the intent, he started scratching Kakashi's leg and end up scratching his whole body. Kakashi started moaning to a point that sounds like they were doing something else. At some point Iruka forgot why was he mad at him a started laughing at noises he was making, they just heard an _**'ajumm'**_ coming from the door and Iruka turn to see Lady Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura and a nurse standing there waiting.

"I see he feels better."- Trying to hide a smirk. - "I told you Sakura there was no need to worry while Iruka is with him."- Sakura just nodded and smile at Iruka, Lady Tsunade approach the bed.-"Now let me check those injuries Kakashi."-After a few **'**_**ajas**_**' **and _**'humms'**_, she spoke again.-"Well you lucky bastard! You are good to go. He would have to stay in bed for at least two days"-She said to Iruka.-"And we'll remove the casket there's no need for it since he didn't break any bones. You can take him home tonight. Shizune tell the nurse to bring a chair!

"She's right here!-Shizune said looking embarrassed at the poor nurse. - "Please can you do that."- The nurse left.

"A chair? There's no f***** way you getting me up in a chair! Iruka tell them"

"So I take that you'll prefer if I carry you home all across town?"- Kakashi put his best mad face that makes him look like a kid throwing a tantrum. The seme on his head was going** '**_**There's no way I'll let Iruka carry me!**__'-_"Didn't think so! So the chair it is!

Before he could complaint again they were at home and the two days had passed. They were eating dinner and Kakashi had finally made it to the kitchen without any help from Iruka. They were eating curry with chicken the one that Gai-sensei had brought when he came to visit Kakashi. Iruka had laugh so hard at the new challenge that Gai had for his lover, now was that the next time he gets hurt he will recover in less time than Kakashi did. Asuma had come to check on Kakashi and told Iruka how the accident happened he told it so much better than Pakkun with sounds and everything.

"By God is almost one in the morning."- Said Iruka looking at the wall clock.

"So… You don't have school tomorrow."

"But still that don't mean that I want to stay up late."- Getting up and starting to clean the table. Kakashi got up to and embraced him from behind.

"Ru… What makes you think that I don't love you?"- He started kissing his earlobe.

"Well for starters… You never say so."- Felling his blood starting boil up but trying to keep his mind busy with cleaning.

"It's that all. You don't feel it when I hug you"- Pressing his body against Iruka's back.-"When I kiss you? Nada still?"- Kissing him on the back of his neck.- "What about when we do it, you still don't feel it?- He grab his arms and made him turn to press a deep wet kiss on Iruka's mouth, which left him panting for air.-"I see you're not getting my message. Well you are gonna have to take my lesson all over again."

"Since chapter one?"

"Yeap, no need to take notes I'll make sure this time you won't forget."- He bends to carry him and the remember.-"Ruka…"

"Hummm."- Iruka was to busy kissing his neck.

"I can't carry you…"

They end up on bed with Iruka lying on top of Kakashi which was stroking Iruka's damp hair. He felt his young lover relax .So much for Iruka going to sleep early yeah right, not if Kakashi could help it. Then he saw it a huge bruise on Iruka's neck, he was gonna be so mad at Kakashi in the morning.

"Goodnight Love"

Kakashi was still sleeping when he heard Iruka screaming on the bathroom, he got of bed running only to find Iruka looking himself on the mirror.

"What happen? You ok?"-Panting for air, naked, kunai in hand.-"Ohh, you saw it!

"Of course I did! What were you thinking? "-Pointing at the bruise, going hysteric.

"I told you I'll made sure you knew…."- leaning against the door.

"Oh my good! Not with a hickey!"- Searching for something to throw at Kakashi who was just smiling.-"I have class tomorrow, what the kids are gonna say?

"Ru…"

"Oh my what the parents are gonna think? Is so noticeable!

"Ruka"

"Oh ho. I have to go the mission room today! Everybody is gonna laugh at me."- Strangely calm.

"Iruka!"- Yelling to get a hold of his attention.

"What!"-Turning to find Kakashi now standing next to him.

"I love you!"- Holding his face and looking into his charcoal eyes.-"If somebody makes fun of you, I kill them. Ok"- Iruka just nodded giving in to Kakashis kiss. - "Now let's see how we get rid of that…"

"You love me! Auhh"- Kakashi was rubbing the hickey with a cold coin.

"Yes... Especially when you go hysterical at me."

"You love me!"- Iruka's smile remembers him the one that Naruto has. Now he knew where it came from.

"How can I not love you…?"

**Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
but you're the only one.  
It's not over.**

**Author's Note:**Thank you again for taking the time and reading this, hope you like. For those who don't know the song is from Daughtry. I love it! Ahh and yes this is the end or should I say the beginning…


End file.
